Claire's Rebound
by Francesca3234
Summary: Claire is still devastated about the death of her close friend/boyfriend, Steve. Chris thinks of a plan to make her forget about Steve. The plan is to get her in a relation ship with the perfect man. Will Chris's plan work? Read to find out!- There is definitely PiersXxClaire a little of ChrisXxJill and I will try to put some JakeXxSherry .
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHRIS POV**

Claire has been acting like there was nothing to live for after Steve's death 3 months ago, I wish there was something I could do to get Steve off her mind or at the very least cheer her up a little. Maybe I could have her hang out with me and Jill, Chris thought while opening a bottle of beer. No, she will end up feeling like she is the third wheel or that she is getting in the way of me and Jill's relationship. So maybe I should get her in her own relationship! "Man I am a genious!" Chris thought out loud "But how do I get her in a relationship if she is still devistated b Steve's death? Well if I find a man charming and kind enough, she can't help but forget about Steve." He got his phone and dialed Jill's number to tell her about the plan.

Jill: "Hello?"

Chris: "Hey! I have got the plan on how to make Claire happy!"

Jill: "Really. What is it? TELL ME!"

Chris: "Alright, alright calm down!"

Jill: "Don't tell me to calm down just tell me the plan!"

Chris: "Alright, so I was thinking of getting her a boyfriend that is goodlooking and kind-"

Jill: "-to get Steve out of her mind. I see what you are saying but I dont think its as good as a plan that you think."

Chris: "WHY?!"

Jill: "Because you just shoulden't get involed with a girls love life, especially your sisters."

Chris: "WHAT?!"

Jill: "Look, I am not stopping you but I just think that this is a bad idea."

Chris: "I don't care. I only called you to see if you would help me."

Jill: "WHAT?! You can't really think that I would help you mess up your sisters love life, can you?"

Chris: "Please baby, it would really mean a lot to me if you would help and who can understand a girl better than you, a girl."

Jill: "Alright I will help you, are you happy?"

Chris: "Very. My plan will officaly start tomorrow at my office at 9:30 am."

Jill: "I guess you want me to be there?"

Chris: "Yep!"

Jill: "Ok! I guess I will talk to you tomorrow."

Chris: "Alright, bye."

Jill: "Bye."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Chris was waiting for Jill by the front door of his work building to tell her what she will be doing in his plan. As soon as she walked in he pulled her off to the side.

Jill: "HEY?! WHOA!"

Chris: "Shhhhhh! You don't have to yell!"

Jill: "Well, you didn't have too pull me off to the side so harshley!"

Chris: "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, ok?"

Jill: "Ok. But why did you do it exactly?"

Chris: "Well I just wanted to tell you what you were going to be doing today."

Jill: "and what are you going to have me do Chris?"

Chris: "Well, right now I need you to find Claire a perfect man."

Jill: "There is no such thing as a perfect man, Chris."

Chris: "You know what I mean."

Jill: Yeah, alright I'll see what I can do."

JILL POV

Jill started to walk around the cafiteria closley obsevering all the men she passed by, she was looking for a man who wouldn't turn around to look at her ass and if a man didn't look at her ass, that would show that he was polite, then after that she would check if the man was handsome. But she thought it was hopeless because she never saw a man not looking at her ass, she couldn't blame them, she knew that she had a great ass. ( Chris told her many times )

Jill had been searching for 30 minutes when she finally came across a man that didn't look at her ass, she was so releaved that she didn't have to spend minute in the cafiteria because practically every man was staring at her ass. She quikley grabed the man and ran out of the cafiteria all the way to Chris's office.

Jill: "Hey! I found one!"

Chris: "That took long enough."

Jill: "I know."

Chris: "Well bring the guy in."

Jill slowly pulled the man into the room. She saw Chris's expession and she wondered why he had it.

Jill: "Is something wrong Chris?"

Chris: "No its just that this man part of my team. His name is Piers."

Piers: "Captin, why have I been pulled to your office, is there something you need me to do?"

Chris: "Actually Piers, there is something you could do for me."

Chis and Jill explained everything to piers, they both stared at him waiting for his reaction.

Piers: "So what are you guys saying?"

Jill: "We want you to be Claires 'rebound'."

Piers: "WHAT?!"

Chris: "Yeah! You are the perfect man for her because you are so kind, that way I know you will treat her right.

Jill: "And lets not forget that you are SUPER cute!"

Piers: "Huh?"

Chris: "Please Piers, I know that this is a lot to ask of you but you are the best man of my crew, so you should be able to handle it."

Piers: "Captin, I can understand you asking me to do something for the team but for your sister?"

Chris: "Piers, I know that this is a wierd situation to be in but I need you to at least consider this for me ok?"

Piers: "Ok."

Chris: "I will give you untill tomorrow night for you to give me your answer, alright?"

Piers: "Alright, see you tomorrow Captin."

Chris: "You too."

**CLAIRE POV**

Another day I have to live without Steve, Claire thought to her self. "Well at least I have hangging out with my friends at work to look forword to." Claire said with a soft sigh. Once she got to her work she slowly got out of her car and walked towards the building, when she entered she desided that she wanted to spend some time with Chris. When she walked to his office she noticed Chris and Jill talking with another man that she found rather attractive so she desided to join in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm new to all of this so I know its not the best and I apolgise about some grammar or spelling mistakes I made. So bacically I am going to post a new chapter every day. Well here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire walked into her brothers office and right when she walked in the noticed that everybody was looking at her. Is it somthing I did, do I look funny? claire thought to her self Maybe they were talking about me?

Piers: "Is this her, Captin?"

Chris: "Yes..."

So they are talking about me but what is there to talk about?

Jill: "Come on guys, SHE IS RIGHT HERE!"

Chris: "Sooo?"

Jill: "Soo she can hear us!"

Chris: "Ok I get it. Soo um is there anything you need claire?"

Claire: "I kinda just wanted to hang out with you but I see you are Jill and another friend."

Chris: "OH YEAH, Claire this is Piers and Piers this is Claire."

Piers: "Nice to meet you "

WOW, Piers what a wonderful name, it fits him nicely. Claire thought to herself Why hasn't Chris ever introduce me to him, I mean I know that he is on Chris's team but I am friends with everybody in his team but him? Well he looks really cute so maybe thats why he didn't want me to meet him, because he thinks that i will be attracted to him! Chris, I don't get attracted to every 'good looking' man I meet. But I have to say I am rather attracted to Piers... What are you saying Claire, your boyfriend just died! I can't go thinking about boys now! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Piers: " ? Are you ok?..."

Claire: "HUH, oh yeah I'm just fine..."

Piers: "all right? Well.. I'm going to head out Captin, ok?"

Chris: "Alright I will See you tomorrow"

Wow... now he thinks I am a wierdo, NOW I WILL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM! wait... I NEED TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! Why am I so attracted to him? Claire thought.

Chris: "Claire? I am talking to you!"

Claire: "HUH! WHAT?

Jill: "Stop day dreaming sweetie."

Claire: "Ok. Hey um Jill, can I talk to you alone?"

Jill: "Yeah sure sweetie. Chris get out!"

Chris: "What?! This is my own office!"

Jill: "JUST GET OUT!"

Chris: "Fine..." (Chris left the room with a sigh)

Jill: "Alright, what do you need?"

Claire: "Is it wrong for me to be attracted to somebody after Steve's death..."

Jill: "No, of course not! I think its a good idea to move on and I'm sure he would think the same thing. Whatever disition you make I will stand by you, and I am sure that Chris will support your disison as well."

Claire: "Thanks, you are a good friend."

Jill: "Soooooo who do you like? IS IT PIERS!"

Claire: "Tsh, noo... OK YES!"

Jill: "I knew it, you think hes cute, don't you.

Claire: "Yep! He is so handome!"

Jill: "Hehehe, our plan is working."

Claire: "What?"

Jill: "Nothing, gotta go!" (Jill left the room in a hurry)

**AFTER WORK (8:30 PM)**

**PIERS POV (on his way home)**

Wow, Chris's sister sure has been through a lot but I don't know if I sould do this I mean I bearly know her, but I can't help but feel bad about how sad she is. I hate it when girls are sad and all I want to do is help her out but pretending to be her boyfriend? Is that such a good idea, I get the part about putting her in a relationship but why with me? Piers kept on thinking about his situation when he arrived at his house. He walked into his house and went to sleep. He kept on having wierd dreams so he desided to wake up completely.

"Maybe I should learn more about Claire Redfield, so I know exactly what I am getting my self into."

He spent 2 hours looking through the files with the name Redfields on it and he found out what happended to her and steve (in the game-Resident Evil~The Dark Side Cronicles) and he could see why she was so upset.

"Wow, this is just so depressing... I want to help so badley but is this the right way to help?" he sighs "Well, I guess I will find out soon enough. I'll do it!"

**Alright guys I hope you liked this chapter, please feel free to wright a comment about how I did or if I made any mistakes. I also dont mind you guys telling me some ideas for what to happen in the story. I hope you look forword to the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope your ready for Chapter 3 (it might be a little long) I hope you enojoy it! :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**PIERS POV**

Piers walked into his office and sat at his desk just staring at the files he found last night. I shouldn't read anymore than I already have, I have definetly invaded some privite things about Claire Redfield...well maybe I should throw this away. He threw the files in the trash bin and sat back at his desk. I should go and tell Chris my answer now before I rethink this whole thing. Piers slowly walked over to Chris's office to find that Chris was talking to his sister Claire.

Chris: "Oh, hey Piers. Come in."

Claire: "Sorry about yesterday Piers, I was losing my mind a bit."

Piers: "Oh its ok, I could see that you had your mind preoccupied

Claire: (wispered under her breath) "You can say that again"

Piers & Chris: "Huh?"

Claire: "Oh, uh nothing"

Chris: "Ok? So ummm Piers, did you need something?"

Piers: "Yeah, sooo I considered your idea and I've got an answer."

Chris: "So what is is?"

Piers: "Yes, I will help you with your plan."

Chris: "OH MY GOD PIERS, I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST! (Chris ran over to piers and gave him a huge bear hug)

Claire: "What are you so happy about Chris?"

Chris: "Oh, tsh... nothing..."

Piers: "Um Captin, you can let go of me now."

Chris: "Oh uh yeah sorry about that Piers. So I will talk to you tomorrow about that with Jill, ok?"

Piers: "Ok I'll see you later Captin."

Claire: "Yeah I think I'll leave"

Chris: "WHY?! (She had already left)

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire desided to go after Piers because she wanted to know so badley what they were talking about and she knew that Chris wasn't going to tell her so she thought that she would give Piers a try but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she ended up bumping into him causing them to fall to the ground together. Oh my god, I can't believe I bumped into him. Wow its like every time I am with him I d up making a fool out of myself. I bet you he thinks that I am some clumsy wierdo. She thought to herself, still not realizing that she is still on top of Piers.

Piers: " or uhhh Claire, are you alright?"

Claire: "Uhhhhh" (Her face as red as a cherry)

Piers: "Claire?"

Claire: "Oh! Uhhh sorry Piers." (She stood up still looking like a cherry)

Piers: "Oh, thats ok Cliare. Are you late for something?"

Claire: "No why would you think that?"

Piers: "Well it looked like you were in a hurry, so much of a hurry to bump into me."

Claire: "Oh well acutally I was just trying to catch up with you."

Piers: "Oh really? Is there something you need?"

Claire: "Well I just wanted to know what you and Chris were talking about."

Piers: "Sorry Claire, its classified."

Claire: "Well thats what I thought, I guess I will see you later."

Piers: "Alight see you later Claire"

**AFTER WORK**

Claire was at her apartment with a close friend of her's, Sherry Burkin.

Sherry: "So why did you call me over to your house?"

Claire: "Well I just wanted to talk to you about...ugh, this is embarissing...Boys..."

Sherry: "HAHAHAHAAH! This is halarous! I never thought in a million years that Claire Redfield would want to talk about boys!"

Claire: "Well if your ganna be like this about it than never mind."

Sherry: "No, no, I'm sorry. So what do you mean by 'boys' "

Claire: "Well there's one member of Chris's 'crew'-"

Sherry: "Ohhhh, is he cute?!

Claire: "Would you please let me finish?! Alright, so his name is piers and yes he's cute."

Sherry: "Ohhhhhh!"

Claire: "But its like whenever I'm around him, I make a fool of myself. I want to hang out with him but I don't know how to ask, I bearly know the guy."

Sherry: "Well... I guess you should just get to know the guy."

Claire: "How?"

Sherry: "Through Chris. Piers and Chris hang out right?"

Claire: "Yeah..."

Sherry: "So hang out with Chris a lot, you will end up bumping into Piers and thats when you will have the chance to get to know Piers."

Claire: "Wow you are so smart!"

Sherry: "Actually I need some advice too."

Claire: "Why don't you think of your own plan, you seem perfectly capable."

Sherry: "Thats different Claire, and you know it."

Claire: "Alright, alright, I'll help you out. So what exactly do you need help with?"

Sherry: "Well I always pass by him and I just want to know how to approach him, because none of my friends know him or anything, I've only seen him passing by."

Claire: "Wow, this is a totally different situation! How in hell am I suppost to help you with this, I've never been in this situation!"

Sherry: "Well, thanks for trying anyways...Hey! Maybe you can get to know him first and then you introduce me to him!"

Claire: "You are the smartest girl I know! Wait, how do I know who he is?"

Sherry: "I'll show you tomorrow at work, ok?"

Claire: "Ok."

**THE NEXT MORNING (at work)**

Claire had been searching for Sherry around her work building for hours when she found her quietly working in her cubicle.

Claire: "Where have you been this whole time?!"

Sherry: "Here, where have you been?"

Claire: "Looking for you!"

Sherry: "Well, oviously you didn't look too hard because I have been here the whole time."

Claire: "You could have told me that you were going to be here."

Sherry: "Oh, oh! Here he comes!"

Claire noticed a man walk by and she also noticed that Sherry had her hands over her face. I bet she's got her hands over her face to cover up how much she's blushing Claire thought well I guess now is as good a chance as ever! She started walking towards the man calmly.

Claire: "Hey! I'm Claire, whats your name?"

Jake: "Uhhhhh, my name is Jake."

Claire: "Awesome! You wanna be friends?"

Jake: "Look lady, I have no idea what you are going to do but I would rather not be a part of it. Capeash?"

Claire: "Capeash."

Jake: "Alright, see you later lady."

Claire: "Autally, my name is Claire!" (she's already walking back to Sherry)

Claire: "No wonder you like him, opposites attract."

Sherry: "What do you mean?"

Claire: "You know opposites attract. Your like a goody goody, but he's more or less of a bad boy."

Sherry: "He's not a bad boy!"

Claire: "Yes he is!"

Sherry: "No he's not!"

Claire: "Well if you get to know him like I do, you will see what I mean."

Sherry: "You know him just as much as I do!"

Claire: "Yeah but we have some special connection."

Sherry: "No you dont!"

Claire: "Hahaha! I'm just kidding!"

Sherry: "Yeah, you better be!"

**Ok, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I desisded to start posting 2 chapters per day because I have a lot of time on my hands. I am so happy today because I got my first follower! (if you want a shout out then you could just ask me) I also just wanted to remind everybody that you can still send me ideas for what to happen in the story, I'm alowing this because I dont want to run out of ideas and end up making the fan fiction short, I know what it feels like to finally find a fan fiction that you like and end up having it end quikly. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I am so happy to say that I got another follower and I am super happy! The follower is wilburforcemoney, and I am so greatful to him/her because she/he gave me a good idea! I love to hear what all of you guys think about my story so feel free to review and put up ideas! :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire: "So, he obviously dosn't like me so what am I suppost to do?"

Sherry: "Just hang out with him at lunch, ok?"

Claire: "Ok."

Claire started to make her way over to the cafiteria when she spotted Jill.

Claire: "Hey! Jill!"

Jill: "Oh, hey Claire! Hows it going?"

Claire: "Oh, I am doing just fine. Have you seen a guy with a scar down his left cheak pass by?"

Jill: "You know, you could have just asked, 'Have you seen Jake around'."

Claire: "You know him?... Hey! Can you help me out with a plan?"

Jill: "Yes I know Jake, and no I will not help you with a plan."

Claire: "Awwwwww! Come on! Pleeeeeeease!"

Jill: "Why do the Redfields always have a plan for something?"

Claire: "Actually, this is Sherry's idea AND WHAT?! You know about Chris's plan?! TELL ME ABOUT IT NOW!"

Jill: "Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you." (She said sarcastically)

Claire: "Does it have something to do with me?"

Jill: "I dont know." (she said sarcastically again, bacically taunting Claire)

Claire: "Ugh, fine Jill! Where did Jake go?"

Jill: "Over to the cafiteria."

Claire: "I knew it! See you later Jill!" (She said while running towards the cafiteria)

Claire finally made it to the cafiteria to find Jake eating all by himself. "What a loner." Claire said to herself "Maybe I should sit and eat with him." And with that she made her way over to the table where Jake was sitting only to be greeted harshely.

Jake: "Hey lady, are you following me?"

Claire: "Tsh...No!"

Jake: "Then what are you doing here?"

Claire: "Following you." (She said with her head down)

Jake: "Heh! Why!?"

Claire: "So I can become your friend!" (She said while jumping up with joy)

Jake: "And is following me going to help you with that?"

Claire: "Sort of..." (She said while taking a seat next to Jake)

Jake: " Sure you can sit next to me!?" (He said sarcastically, almost angerly)

Claire: "Alright, just calm down Pants."

Jake: "Don't call me that!"

Claire: "Ok, ok." (She said calmly)

Jake: (a big sigh) "So you want to become friends huh?"

Claire: "Yup!"

Jake: "Well I don't think thats going to happen, your to crazy and annoying."

Claire: "I am not!"

Jake: "Your being annoying." (He sang)

Claire: "Alright, maybe to some people I am annoying-"

Jake: "You think?"

Claire: "DONT CUT ME OFF! (clearing her throat) "As I was saying...Some people may find me annoying, but I am willing to push that aside for our friendship. Aren't you?"

Jake: "No" (He answered quikly) "Like I said, 'I dont want to be your friend'."

Claire: "See, we are disagreeing like siblings, thats how close we are. We are going to be the best of friends!"

Jake: "Alright, alright, I'll be your friend if you stop bugging me for to today, ok?"

Claire: "Ok."

Jake: "Alright, see ya."

Claire: "Bye!"

**Sorry guys, I know that tis was a small chapter but don't worry I will have longer chapters tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to favorite and follow. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am still super sorry about my short chapter yesterday. I promise that it will never happen again. Maybe... FYI-when I type with the lighter and skinner font, that means that they are thinking that. Please enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**CLAIRE POV**

Well, I'm glad thats all taken care of. Know I can start focausing on hanging out with Chris so I can see Piers... THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT! I will be so cute that he can't help but fall in love with me. My only problem is that I have no idea where Chris is.

**CHRIS POV**

Man, oh man, I can't find piers anywhere! I was ganna have him and Claire hang out today...ohhhhhh, speak of the devil.

Chris: "H-Hey Claire, have you by any chance seen Piers around?"

Claire: "No acutally I was going to ask if you have seen him."

Chris: "Why? Do you want to hang out with him?"

Claire: "Maybe..."

Chris: "Do you like him?"

Claire: "I dunno, maybe..."

Chris: "Sorry Claire I gatta go! Talk to you later!" (He left in a hurry)

**CLAIRE POV**

Ugggggh, I finally find Chris and he doesn't even know where Piers is and then he runs off for some reason. Well I guess the only other person that may know where Piers is, is Jill. Claire finally gave up on searching for Jill 10 minutes later. She sat down in the cafiteria next to a blonde woman. She then realized that she was sitting next to Jill.

Jill: "Hey Claire, you look upset. Whats wrong?"

Claire: "Its just that whenever I look for someone I ALWAYS FIND THEM WHEN I'VE ALREADY SPENT FOREVER LOOKING FOR THEM!"

Jill: "Ok, I think I am ganna go. Bye!"

Claire: " NOOOOOOO! I HAD TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" (But Jill already left)

**CHRIS POV**

Oh my god! I have to tell Piers that my plan is working! I feel like Piers needs a new approach on my sister, he needs to play 'hard to get' it will definetly work on Claire. Chirs thought with a huge smerk on his face. 2 minutes later he found Piers, and he desised that he wanted to tell Jill too so he grabbed Piers and ran to Jill.

Jill: "Hey Chris Igatta tell you som-"

Chris: "- Jill, I think Claire likes Piers already so I was thinking of-"

Jill: "Dont ever cut me off again! Do I make myself clear?"

Chris: "Yes Jill, can I finish now?"

Jill: "No because you cut me off and I still have not finished what I was ganna say."

Chris: "Alright, go on Jill, finish what you were ganna say."

Jill: "Alright so I think that Claire is getting a little suspisious."

Chris: "Well no need to worry, suspisious-ness is the last thing that Claire will notice when Piers is playing 'hard to get'."

Jill: "WHAT!?" You are ganna have him play hard to get? I dont think Piers is the kind of guy to play to play 'hard to get'."

Piers: "She has got a point Captin, but if you think it will work then I guess I will do it."

Chris: "I knew I could count on my favorite ace!"

Piers: "Yeah...so can I leave now because I have got a ton of paper work to do?"

Chris: "Yeah! You can do anything you want because you are my favorite ace!"

Piers: "Alright? Bye Captin."

**PIERS POV**

So Chris wants me to play 'hard to get' with Claire...how am I suppost to do that I don't know how to 'woo' a girl at all. I have never been in a relationship that I had to play 'hard to get'. Piers thought, Doesn't she need to be happy? Maybe playing 'hard to get' is fun for girls? UGGGGGGGGH! Girls are so hard! But if this is what the Captin wants than this is what the Captin gets. Piers walked into his office and sat down at his desk, and then he heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he said. When the visiter walked in he didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing because the visiter at the door was Claire.

Piers: "Oh, hey Claire is there something I can do for you" I need to play 'hard to get' Piers thought to himself over and over again.

Claire: "Well...nothing really Chris just told me that I should start hangging out with his friends because he wants me to have more friends. (she lied)

Piers: "What are you, a loner? (Piers felt really bad when saying this) Maybe I should only play 'hard to get' for a week? Yeah thats a good idea.

Claire: "Alright Pants, what if I am a loner? What are you ganna do about it?" (She said with a smerk on her face)

Piers: "Hahaha! Alright loner lets go get some lunch."

Claire: "Ok Pants."

They started walking over to the cafiteria. Wow Chris was right, she is totally falling for the 'hard to get' game, tomorrow I should turn it up a bit but for right now I think I can enjoy a lunch with the loner.

**CLAIRE POV**

Man, he is so cute...I wonder if he thinks I'm cute. Gosh! I am thinking way ahead of myself, I bearly know the guy! Well, I guess that is the first step, getting to know him.

Claire: "Sooo uh Piers, tell me about yourself."

Piers: "Well, there is not much to tell."

Claire: "Well, tell me about your familly!"

Piers: "I have a mom a dad and a sister."

Claire: "Ohhh! Tell me about your sister. How old is she? Does she want to be a B.S.A.A member like you? Is she pretty?"

Piers: "Well, my sister is about 18 years old by now, she doesn't want to be a member of B.S.A.A but she does want to be a regular cop. And yes she is very pretty, just like you. (Claire's face turned as red as a cherry)

Claire: "Oh well...thank you! I like a good compliment every once in a while!"

**CHRIS POV**

Chris was watching as his comrade, Piers, swept his sister off her feet. I guess my plan for Piers to play 'hard to get' WORKED!

**Alright guys, I hope you found this chapter awesome! The whole idea of of having Piers play 'hard to get' was a bit difficult to do but I worked with it a bit and it definetly helped with my idea of what to do with this chapter so thanks wilburforcemoney (wilberforcemoney is a follower who had the idea of Peirs playing 'hard to get'). Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, I'm sorry but this chapter might be a little late because I desided to do 2 chapters per day and chapter 4 took longer then I thought because my mom made me do a bunch of chores and I had to take my dog on a long walk but I am still going to try and post 2 chapters a day. **

**CHAPTER 6**

**PIERS POV**

Man, I just realized that Claire is the full package! She's funny, smart, cute, and I apoligize for my rudeness but THAT ASS, its perfect! I know that Chris had the idea of a fake relationship but I wouldn't mind if this relationship turned real. But right now I have to focous on the main mission: Make Claire forget about . Piers then noticed a bit look of anger in Claire's eyes.

Piers: "I am sorry if what I said upset you."

Claire: "Huh? Oh, sorry thats not what I'm angry about."

Piers: "Then what are you angry about?"

Claire: "Well, I can see Chris talking to Jill and I have been suspious of them for a while, I think they are planning something."

Piers: "I don't think its something to get all worried about-"

Claire: "-Ugggh! Now he is talking to **my** friend!"

So maybe she has got a bit of a temper but who doesn't. He then noticed a girl sitting next to him.

Claire: "Why were you talking to Chris?! Are you in on his plan to?!"

Ok, maybe she has a BIG temper but I am willing to live with that.

Sherry: "I am not in on any plan. I just came to see if this was the cutie you were talking about the other night."

Claire and Piers blushed. Claire looked down so no one would notice and Piers looked at Claire and he could see her blushing. Was she already talking about me to her friends? Wow, she must reallly like me.

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire: "You didn't have to say it out loud Sherry."

Sherry: "Awwww! Look, he's blushing to!"

Claire: "You are embarrising everybody here!"

Sherry: "So, your name is Piers?"

Piers: "Yes ma'am."

Sherry: "You can just call me Sherry or If that makes you feel better."

Sherry: "Oh my god, he's polite and cute! He's the full package!" (She wispered to Claire)

Claire: "Yeah I know! Thats why I like him. Now can you stop embarissing me so I can actually have a chance with this guy." (She wispered back)

Sherry: "Well, it looks like you have a big chance with him! (She wispered back)

Claire: "I know but-"

Piers: "-I am sorry to interupt you conversation but I think I am ganna go because I have a mountain of paperwork to do."

Claire: "Oh, thats ok I guess I will see you later. Bye!"

(Piers waved goodbye)

Claire: "Look what you did, you made him go away!"

Sherry: "No I didn't. You heard him, he said he had a bunch of paperwork."

Claire: "He just said that so I wouldn't get mad!"

Sherry: "Can you just trust me, and him for that matter?"

Claire: "Yeah I guess."

Sherry: "Well I have to go. You have got yourself a keeper."

Claire: "But he's not mine yet."

Sherry: "Well, you get what I mean."

Claire: "Alright, bye!"

Sherry: "Bye!" (She said while walking away)

Well she is right, I do have a keeper.

**Alright guys, I know that this chapter was short and I know that I promised not to do it again but I had to do it to get back on my schedule. I promise that I will make the next chapter longer, I am ganna get working on it right away! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I apoligise for yesterdays short chapter and I just found out that chapter 4 had some problems so if you see the word 'pants' just ignore it.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**PIERS POV**

Chris: "So man, how did it go?"

Piers: "Well I found out that Claire already likes me."

Chris: "What I mean is, are you starting to have real feelings for my sister?"

Piers: "W-Why would you think that?"

Chris: "Well, first you reacation to my question gave it all away and second, when you were talking to my sister and her friend I saw you blushing."

Piers: "Did I really give it all away?"

Chris: "Yep! But I bet you my sister didn't even notice, she was to caught up in her own embarrisment."

Piers: "So your saying that everybody noticed except Claire?"

Chris: "Yes, that is exacly what I'm saying. But back to our first subject."

(Piers gulped)

Chris: "Look man, I have no probem with you liking my sister because if we made her happy but you didn't really like her, you will end up breaking up with her and that will just break her heart so I feel like we should make this relationship real, not fake. So I just wanted to know if you were you ok with that?"

Piers: "Yeah! I really do want to date her!"

Chris: "Well thats good because if you didn't then this whole plan would have been for nothing."

Piers: "Haha, yeah that would have sucked."

Chris: "So I was thinking of having a party in 2 days, you know to speed up the prossces with you and Claire."

Piers: "Well ok but what kind of party is it?"

Chris: "A halloween party stupid. You know with costumes and everything!"

Piers: "Well ok I guess I will help you plan it."

Chris: "No! Me and Jill are ganna plan it. I want it to be a suprise for you."

Piers: "Ok? Well, can I go now Captin because like I said 3 hours ago, I have got a lot of paper work. And I still have not done it!"

Chris: "Oh, yeah of course Piers. You dont have to ask me to do work."

Piers: "Alrigt Captin I'll keep that in mind. Bye."

Chris: "Bye! Oh wow this is ganna be great!"

**2 HOURS LATER**

I am so proud of myself, I finally got all my work done despite all the distractions! Well I am a bit tired so I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

**IN DREAM**

Piers: "Where am I?"

Claire: "Your our house honey."

Piers: "What? Honey?! We are dating?"

Claire: "No."

Piers: "Then why did you call me honey?"

Claire: "Because we are married. Are you feeling alright?"

Piers: "Married!?"

Claire: "Yes, we have 4 Children."

**CLAIRE POV**

I think I should apoligise to Piers for how Sherry was acting, just in case.

Claire: "Hey Chris have you seen Piers?"

Chris: "Yeah he was headed to his office a few hours ago."

Claire: "A few hours ago, thats helpful."

Chris: "Hey Claire are you ganna be going to my halloween party in 2 days."

Claire: "No."

Chris: "Piers is ganna be there." (he sang)

Claire: "Fine!"

Chris: "Alright I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. Now go to your lover!"

Claire: "He is not my lover!" (she yelled while running to Piers's office)

Claire arrived at Piers's office and when she heard no response to her knock she desised to just walk in, she was surprised to find that Piers was sleeping. Awwww! He is so cute when he is sleeping. Should I wake him up? No, no, that is a terrible idea if I wake him up he will get mad at me. So what am I suppost to do? Just wait here and watch him sleep like a creep? Should I leave...I wonder what he is dreaming about?

Piers: "Claire" (Piers mummbled in his sleep)

WHAT!? He is dreaming about me?! Is he dreaming something good about me or bad? Ugggh I should leave, I don't want him waking up and thinking I am a creep!

Piers: "Claire, should we take the kids with us?" (He mummbled again)

KIDS!? WE HAVE KIDS!? OH MY GOD HE IS DREAMING ABOUT US BEING MARRIED! No Claire, you shouldn't think ahead of yourself just walk away and-

Piers: "Oh hey Claire. How long have you been there?"

DAMMIT! HE WOKE UP!

Claire: "Ohhhhh uh not that long."

Piers: "Sorry that I was asleep, I just finished all my work and I thought that it wouldn't hurt to take a bit of a nap."

Claire: "Ohhh I don't blame you, I saw all that work you had on your desk, I am surprised you got it done with time to spare."

Piers: "Not that much time to spare. So uhh did you need anything?"

Claire: "Well all I came here for was to apoligise for the way my friend was acting."

Piers: "Oh, its ok. I have a bunch of crazy friends myself, and that includes you brother."

Claire: "Hahaha! Yeah I forgot to ask you something during lucnch, can I ask you now?"

Piers: "Yeah, shoot!"

Claire: "So I was just wondering what it is like to work for my brother."

Piers: "Well personally I like it beacuse he is a very good leader and he isn't one of those captins that don't want to be friends with their own team mates, you know? He is a very stong and friendly leader and I respect him for that."

Claire: "WOW! You sure do think a lot of my brother!"

Piers: "Is that a bad thing?"

Claire: "No, its not a bad thing at all."

Piers: "Alright, good."

Claire: "Well, thats all I needed you for so-"

Piers: "Actually, I have a question too. Do you mind if I ask?"

Claire: "Nope, not at all."

Piers: "Well I heard that Chris was throwing a Halloween Party so I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Claire: "Yeah! I would love to accompany you at the Halloween Party!"

Piers: "Alright, it sounds like a date! But I have to go now so I will see you tomorrow, Ok?"

Claire: "Ok, bye!" (she says while running out of his office)

Did he just call it a date!?

**Alright guys, I hope you liked that chapter! Please review and favorite! And stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I desided to make this story after the events of Resident Evil 6 except Piers survived and they fixed his arm afterwords.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**CLAIRE POV**

Did he just call it a date!?

**THE NEXT DAY (at lunch)**

Claire: "So, what do you think he ment by 'date'?"

Jake: "Look lady,-"

Claire: "Its Claire!"

Jake: "Claire. Whatever! Anyways, I don't want you to tell me your whole life story."

Claire: "I am just asking you, a friend, for some advice!"

Jake: "First of all, I am not your friend. And second of all, why are you asking me for advice."

Claire: "One, you said you would be my friend the other day so you are my friend. Two, I am asking you for advice because your a boy."

Jake: "Wait, don't you have a brother for that kind of stuff."

Claire: "Well he's weird so no. Wait, how do you know I have a brother?"

Jake: "Well you guys are the Redfields, your pretty popular, same with that one friend you have, Sherry Burkin. Jill and that Piers guy too."

Claire: "Wait, how is Piers popular, what did he do?"

Jake: "Why don't you ask your brother that?"

Claire: "Alright fine, and thanks for the advice!" (She yelled angerly)

Jake: "No problem." (He said sarcasticly)

Claire: "I have no idea why Sherry likes you." (She said while walking away angerly)

Claire walked to Chris's office a barged in to see that her brother was making out with Jill.

Claire: "GET A ROOM!"

Chris: "We did."

Claire: "Whatever! I have to ask you something."

Chris: "Fine, Jill I'll see you later."

Jill: "Alright, see you later." (she said while walking out of the room)

Claire: "So I wanted to ask about Piers."

Chris: "Ohhh, I see what this is about, you like him. Don't you?"

Claire: "No its not that. I wanted to know what Piers did to get popular."

Chris: "Well its kind of a long story."

Claire: "Then shorten it up for me."

Chris: "Well, on my last mission, Piers was the ace that assisted me, and when we were almost done with the mission a big strange B.O.W. grabbed me and in order to save me Piers injected himself with a type of virus. Luckliy when we got back the docters were able to to take the virus out of him."

Claire: "WOW! He sacrificed himself to save you! No wonder he's on your team."

Chris: "Yep! He's the best, especially because he does my paperwork whenever I want!"

Claire: "Ok, thanks! Talk to you later!"

Chris: "Alright, bye!"

**PIERS POV**

Piers was is in his office and he herd a knock at his door so he desided to respond.

Piers: "Come in."

Jill: "Hey Piers, I just came to hear your progress report."

Piers: "Progress report? For what?"

Jill: "For you and Claire. How is it going?"

Piers: "Oh, that well..."

Jill: "Well what? Don't worry kid, you can tell me."

Piers: "Ok, so I had a dream yesterday and It was about me and Claire being married and having children. Is that wierd?"

Jill: "No its not wierd at all, its not even a sign."

Piers: "Really?"

Jill: "Yeah, everybody has wierd yeasterday I had a dream that I was a boy."

Piers: "Ok, thanks for the help I really appriciate it."

Jill: "Ok, see you later kid."

Piers: "Alright, bye!"

**JILL POV**

Jill left Piers's office and walked over to Chris who was over at the cafiteria.

Jill: "Hey Chris."

Chris: "Hey babe."

Jill: "Yeah uh don't call me that. So do you want the progress report or what?"

Chris: "Yeah, I want the progress report."

Jill: "Well all I can say is that, Piers has a big crush on your sister."

Chris: "Good, good." (he said creepily)

Jill: "I am surprised your ok with this, I mean your usally over protective to your sister when it comes to boys."

Chris: "Well first, Piers is a nice guy he would never hurt Claire. And second, I did this to help Claire. She was devistaded, remember?"

Jill: "Aright, I have to go, see you later." (she started to walk away)

Chris: "Alright but don't for get about the halloween party tomorrow!" (he yelled as she walked away)

**Ok guys, I hope you liked that chapter! The next 2 chapters will be up tomorrow! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sadly I may only upload 1 chapter today but I may get to the second one today. Don't worry, tomorrow I will be posting 2 chapters for sure.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire was shopping for a halloween costume with Sherry when they came across a costume labled 'sexy cop'.

Sherry: "Maybe you should should try this costume on, you know for Piers."

Claire: "What?!"

Sherry: "Yeah, your a grown up now you can wear these kind of costumes to get men."

Claire: "Fine, I guess I will get this costume. But you have to get a sexy costume too."

Sherry: "Ok, fine. I will get the sexy firefighter costume. Happy?"

Claire: "Yep!"

**LATER THAT DAY (at sherry's house)**

Claire and Sherry were getting ready for the party. Claires costume was a blue cop hat, a blue button up cop shirt (that wasn't buttoned up all the way) a black tight and short pencil skirt, and some black lether high heeled boots that were up to her thighs. Sherrys costume was a black firefighter hat, a red button up firefighter shirt with suspenders, a black tight and short pencil skirt, and some black leather high heeled boots that were up to her thighs.

Sherry: "Sooo, are you ready for the party?"

Claire: "I don't know. I feel nervous."

Sherry: "Why?"

Claire: "Because, what if Piers doesn't like the way I look."

Sherry: "Why would you think that? You are beautiful and sexy, every man at that party is ganna wish that you had gone to the party with them."

Claire: "You really think so?"

Sherry: "Yup!"

Claire: "Ok."

Claire and Sherry arrived at the party that was at Chris's house (FYI- its night). Sherry left Claire to go look for a friend.

Claire: "Hey Chris have you seen Piers?"

Chris: "No, I don't think he has arrived yet but I know for sure that he is coming."

Claire: "Ok good."

**PIERS POV (at his house)**

Dammit, I forgot to get a costume. Maybe I should just go without a costume, no everybody is going to be wearing a cosume. I know! I'll just wear my old racing suit! Piers put on his racing suit and got in his old race car. I guess I can bring my car too. And with that he drove off. A couple minutes later he arrived at the party and once he entered Chris's house he started looking for Claire but he found Sherry instead.

Piers: "Hey , nice costume."

Sherry: "Thanks." (She said while obviously blushing)

Piers: "Have you seen Claire around?"

Sherry: "Oh, yeah actually I think she's looking for you. Oh, there she is, over there talking to Chris." (she said while pointing over to Chris and Claire)

Piers: "Ok thanks." (he started walkking away)

Sherry: "Oh, and nice costume by the way! (she yelled as he walked away)

Piers made it over to Chris and Claire

Piers: "Don't try and steal my date, you have your own remember." (He said as a joke while aproaching Chris and Claire)

Claire: "Oh, hey Piers nice costume."

Piers: "I should be saying that to you!"

Claire: "T-Thanks." (she said trying to cover up her blush)

Chris: "So where did you get the costume, it looks so real!"

Piers: "Well it is real."

Chris: Really how'd you get it!?

Piers: "Well I a racer before I joined the B.S.A.A.."

Chris: "Ohhhhhh, thats why you had 'awesome driver' on you resamay."

Piers: "Yep I-"

Claire: "Whoa! Thats cool! Chris leave now, he's my date not yours!"

Chris: "Alright fine, I guess I'll leave but you have to tell me more about this Piers."

Piers: "Ok, talk to later Captin."

Claire: "So uhhhh, how are you?"

Piers: "Uhhh fine. Do you want me to go get you some punch?"

Claire: "Yes I would like that very much."

Piers: "Alright, be right back." (he said while walking away)

**CLAIRE POV**

I can't believe that I asked him that, how are you, ugggh what a stupid guestion! Man, he even thought of a fake reason to get away from me! Claire didn't realize that she was pacing.

Piers: "Is something wrong?"

Claire: "No, why would you think that?"

Piers: "Well, because your pacing."

Claire: "Ohh. Well actually, these are just my awesome dance moves!"

Piers: "Speaking of dancing...I was just wondering if you...wanted to dance?"

Claire: "Yes, I would love to dance."

Claire heard a slow dance song as she felt blush creep upon her face. I'm not ready for this! Well, maybe I am. I mean I did wear this costume for a reason. They danced and after a while Claire desided to go get more punch and when she came back she saw that Chrris and Piers were talking so she desided to give them some time together. She walked over to a table and sipped on her punch. A couple minutes later she realized that Piers was walking towards her.

Piers: "Hey, you wanna maybe head out for some ice cream?"

Claire: "Definetly!"

**Ok guys I hope you liked the fact that I put Piers as a former race car driver, but it is true he was a race car driver before he joined the B.S.A.A.. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to post reveiws, they really help! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am super sorry, I will not be uploading another chapter today because I am going to be starting another story. I think I am going to have it be on D-Gray Man but I'm not sure, you should check it out. I am also going to be posting only 1 chapter of Claire's Rebound a day because I need to work on my other story too. But don't worry I am going to try to make the chapters longer**

**Now about Claire's Rebound. Please reveiw on my chapters, tell me if I had any mistakes or you could even give me ideas for the story, that would help me with the next chapters, you know so I don't get writers block.**

**Once again, I am sorry for not uploading another chapter and don't forget to check out my new story, I will be starting it on Tuesday. I hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys, I sooo sorry for the late update but I had soo much stuff to do. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 11**

**CLAIRE POV**

Piers and Claire got into Piers's car. After a couple minutes of driving they were at the ice cream shop. As they walked in Claire was amazed that they had so many flavors. They had Coffee, Cinimon, Mint, Oreo, and so much more.

Piers: "So what flavor do you want?"

Claire: "Oh, uhhh I don't know."

Piers: "Well pick one, there has to be something you like."

Claire: "Well...how about Vinilla?"

Piers: "Sure, I think I will have Vinilla too."

Claire: "Alright, how about you order for me while I wait outside."

Piers: "Ok, just don't wonder to far."

Claire: "Ok"

Claire walked outside and desided to go to the park across the street. Man, this park is beautiful. I wonder why nobody is here. Claire sat down on a bench and started texting Sherry. This girl is hopeless, she is never going to be brave enough to ask Jake out. But then again, she does work for the B.S.A.A.. Claire was to busy thinking to notice a strange group of men walking towards her.

Strange Man 1: "Hey sweet tits, why are you here alone?"

Claire: "Huh? How are you?"

Strange Man 2: "Thats Jack, and I'm Tony."

Jack: "So sweet tits, you want to go for a ride with me?"

Claire: "In your dreams jack ass! Now stop calling me 'sweet tits'!

Tony: "Haha, I see what you did with the 'jack ass'. But its very disrespectful to Boss. (he pulled out a knife)

Jack: "I didn't want it to come to this sweet tits but you give me no choice."

I don't stand a chance, I'm way out numbered. What am I suppost to do!? Claire then felt a huge pain in her gut.

Claire: "AHHHHH!" (she screamed in pain)

**PIERS POV**

Piers heard the scream and realized that it was Claire. He started sprinting over to where she was.

Piers: "Let go of her! (he said as he saw Claire's unconscious body)

Jack: "What if I don't? What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?"

Piers: "Let go of her RIGHT NOW!"

Tony pulled out a gun and shot Piers in the shoulder. Piers ran over to Tony and knocked him out with one punch. Piers then ran over to Jack but one of Jacks friends threw a knife at Piers's arm and it went right through Piers's hand. Piers grunted in pain and then he turned around and tackeled the man who threw the knife and knocked him out. Jack was the only one left, Piers started walking angerliy to him, Jack tried to run but Piers grabbed him and punched him right in the face, Jack was knocked out instintly.

**THE NEXT MORNING (at the hospital)**

**CLAIRE POV**

When Claire woke up every think was a blur, all she could remember was getting beat up harshly by that group of men. She looked around the hosital room that she was in and she spotted Chris sitting in a chair next to her bed.

Chris: "Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Claire: "Fine. What happened last night?"

Chris: "Piers saved you."

Claire started to remember what happened. OH MY GOD! HE GOT STABBED AND SHOT!

Claire: "Where is he?! I want to see him!"

Chris: "He's in the next room but you-"

Claire stood up and ran to the next room to find Piers eating ice cream.

Piers: "Oh! Hey Claire, how are you doing?"

Claire: "The real guestion is, how are you doing?!"

Piers: "I'm fine, I've been through much worse. So do you-"

Piers was cut off by Claire hugging him.

Claire: "I'm so glad your alright."

Piers: "Well, I'm just glad that those guys didn't hurt you." (he said while hugging her back)

Claire: "So uhh your arm, will you still be able to snipe?

Piers: Yeah, the docters said that in a month I could start sniping again."

Claire: "Thats good! Is that when your going to be released?"

Piers: "No, I'm going to be released in three days."

Claire: "Alright well I think you should get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

Piers: "Ok."

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I put some action in this chapter because I realized that without it the chapter would have been boring. I will upload the new chapter tomorrow sooooo yeah. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, once again I'm super sorry about the late update for the last chapter. I don't think thats going to happen again because I am going to try and write 5 chapters tonight and just post one per day, that will make things very easy on me.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire: "Ok Piers, I promise that I will visit every day."

Piers: "Ok, I guess that means I will see you tomorrow."

Claire: "Yep! See you tomorrow."

Piers: "Ok, bye."

Claire then left the hospital to go over to Sherry's house and once she arrived she was greeted by a huge hug from Sherry.

Sherry: "Oh my god, I'm so glad your alright!" (she said with tears in her eyes)

Claire: "Relax Sherry, I only got punched a few times."

Sherry: "Yeah, but it could have been worse if Piers didn't come!"

Claire: "Yeah, I know. Your right...So I heard you got to spend some time with Jake at the party!"

Sherry: "Yes but that is hardly the issue!"

Claire: "Come on, I know you want to talk about it."

Sherry: "Stop trying to change the subject, Claire! I want to know how Piers is doing, nobody will tell me anything and they didn't let me go in either of your guy's rooms at the hospital."

Claire: "Well, Piers got shot in his left shoulder and a knife went through his right wrist."

Sherry: "Oh my god, is he ok?"

Claire: "Well I'm not sure but he says he's ok."

Sherry: "And do you believe that?"

Claire: "Well he says he's been through worst, and to tell the truth, he has."

Sherry: "Well, what did he go through that was so bad?"

Claire told Sherry everything that Chris told her about the mission that Chris and Piers had gone on together.

Sherry: "WOW!"

Claire: "I know, he's amazing."

Sherry: "Well, if you know that he's been through worst, why do you look so guilty?"

Claire: "It's just that I don't want to lose Piers like I lost Steve, protecting me. Then its all my fault, I lost the one I love just because I didn't protect myself!"

Sherry: "Listen, Steve's death was not your fault, he had a choice and he desided to protect you, there was nothing you could have done to change his mind. You understand that, right?"

Claire: "I do know, thanks Sherry."

Sherry: "No problem, now lets get you cleaned up. We have been standing in the rain this whole time."

**THE NEXT MORNING (at Sherry's house)**

Claire: "Hey Sherry, do you want to come with me to the hospital."

Sherry: "I would love that, but I have so much work to do. Maybe tomorrow, ok?"

Claire: "Ok, well I'm headed over there now to go see Piers, I'll be back in about 2 hours maybe 3."

Sherry: "Ok, bye."

Claire: "Bye."

Claire left Sherry's house and headed over to the hospital. Once she was at the hospital she noticed that Chris was standing in front of Piers's door.

Chris: "Hey Cla-"

Claire: "Whats wrong?!"

Chris: "Nothing, its just that-"

Claire: "If nothing is wrong then why am I out here."

Claire then opended the door and saw that there was some visitors for Piers.

Claire: "Oh, I'm sorry to interupt. I'll just wait until you guys are finished."

Piers: "No Claire, come in I would like you to meet my family."

Claire: "Ok."

Piers: "Ok so, this is my sister Debroah or Debbie for short."

Debbie: "Hi, nice to meet you!"

Claire: "Nice to meet you too!"

Piers: "And this is my mom, Katie."

Claire: "Its very nice to meet you."

Katie: "Yeah, nice to meet you as well."

Piers: "And thats all!"

Debbie: "Do you mind if I could talk to you outside Claire?"

Claire: "Nope not at all, lead the way!"

Claire and Debbie walked outside of Piers's hospital room and sat down at the waiting room.

**Ok guys, I hope your ok with the whole, Debroah being Piers's sister thing. Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter! Please review and favorite, it really helps. And don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right away! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire and Debbie walked out of Piers's room and sat down at the waiting room. Man, she is so beautiul. Claire thought

Claire: "So uh, did you need something?"

Debbie: "Well, I just wanted to know if you are ok?"

Claire: "Why wouldn't I be?"

Debbie: "I don't want you to think that this is all your fault, ok?"

Claire: "Yeah but it was my fault this time."

Debbie: "This time?"

Claire told Debbie all about what happened with her and Steve.

Claire: "Sorry for dumping all that on you."

Debbie: "No no, I am here for you. You can dump anything you want on me, except your crap, that should be dumped in the toilet."

Claire: "Haha, your funny, beautiful, and nice. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Debbie: "Well, I'm nothing your not. Piers tells me all the time."

Claire: "What does he tell you."

Debbie: "Well, before I met you I would always ask about Chris's sister and since he finaly met you, he told me about you. He said that you were strong, funny, kind, and super beautiful. He also says that you get angry fast but he thinks thats cute."

He talks about me with his sister! He said that I was beatuful, funny, and kind!

Debbie: "So, I just wanted you to know that I am here for you no matter what."

Claire: "Thanks Debbie, your such a nice friend."

Debbie: "Yeah and if you ever want to hang out you should just call me!"

Claire: "Alright lets head back to Piers."

Debbie: "Actually I have to go now, I got work. Can you tell Piers that I said goodbye."

Claire: "Alright see you later."

Claire walked back to Piers's room.

Claire: "Piers, where did your mom go?"

Piers: "Oh, she left."

Claire: "Oh, well your sister had to go to work so she told me to tell you good bye."

Piers: "So uhhhh, did you like her?"

Claire: "Yeah, why?"

Piers: "Well she really wanted to be friends with you so I just wanted to know if you wanted to be her friend too."

Claire: "Well, when we talked she seemed to know a lot about me...so Piers, I guess you like to talk about me with your sister. (she said with a little giggle)

Piers: "Oh! Well..." (she said while blushing)

Claire: "Haha! So ummm, do you want me to go get you some vinilla ice cream?"

Piers: "Yeah, that would be great!"

**Ok guys, sorry for the short chapter. I am trying to work on my D-Gray Man fan fiction, its so much harder then I thought. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget that if you have an idea for the story, all you have to do is tell me in a review or a PM (privite message). :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys, I desided to hold off on the D-Gray Man fan fiction because I couldn't think of a proper story line. So I am thinking of going back to 2 chapters per day but I think I might just stick with 1 chapter per day and just make the chapters a little longer. So you guys can tell me which one you like better.**

**I also have some awesome news, this story is going to last for a long time because I got some awesome ideas from one of my followers named ca800!**

**Oh! And if any of you guys have xbox live, you could always send me messages on there if you have anything you want to tell me! You guys could also play a little Resident Evil 6 with me if you want! Just PM me if you guys want to do that! Also don't worry, I am going to be posting another chapter today so stay tuned for that! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys, I desided to start posting 2 chapters per day again I just have so much time on my hands.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire walked out of Piers's hospital room and ran into Chris.

Claire: "Oh my god! What are you doing out here, you scared me half to death!"

Chris: "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Claire: "Yeah, what is it?"

Chris: "Well, on my next mission, I'm going to be working with a really wierd guy and-"

Claire: "What is his name?"

Chris: "Leon S. Kennedy, people say that he is amazing."

Claire: "So whats the problem?"

Chris: "Well he is a real pervert, and he has been hitting on Jill."

Claire: "Sooooooooo?"

Chris: "Well, he is better looking then I thought and I think that he has a chance on taking Jill away from me."

Claire: "HAHAHAHA! This is halarous!"

Chris: "Ugggh, your no help!"

Claire: "Haha. Why would you think that! You and Jills realationship is unbeatable. Plus, Jill would never do that to you."

Chris: "Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks Claire!"

Claire: "No problem, now let me see this Leon guy. I want to tell him to lay off my brothers girlfriend."

Chris: "Shouldn't I tell him that?"

Claire: "Nope."

Claire and Chris drove over to there work building and started walking over to Leon's office. Once they got there Claire walked into his office to find that a very attractive man (Leon) was talking to a very attractive woman (Ada Wong).

Leon: "Can I help you miss?"

Claire: "Oh ahh..."

Chris: "Yeah she's here to talk to you."

Claire: "Yeah and you can just call me ."

Leon: "Oh! Your Chris's wife!"

Claire: "EWWWWWWW!"

Chris: "HAHAHA! No, she's my sister."

Ada: "Oh, good. She is way to good for you Chris."

Claire: "I like this girl!"

Chris: "I'll have you know that my girlfriend is Jill."

Ada: "And how did you get her to be your girlfriend? Did you bribe her?"

Claire: "Haha! I really like this girl, she's halarous!"

Ada: "My name is Wong, Ada Wong."

Claire: "Her name is awesome!"

Leon: "Back to our first subject. So Ada, what do you say?"

Ada: "Yeah I guess I'll have dinner with you tomorrow."

Claire: "See, you got nothing to worry about. He likes Ada."

Chris: "Yeah ok but I'm still going to keep an eye on him."

Claire: "Ok its not my problem."

**Alright guys I hope you liked that chapter! I made it so nobody really knows Leon and Ada to make it a little more interesting and also because I had a bit of writers block so like I have said before, you guys could tell me some ideas so the fan fiction doesn't end. You guys could tell me in a review, a PM (privite message), or even on Xbox Live! (if you want to play some Resitent Evil 6 with me on Xbox Live, you can just PM me about it) Stay tuned for the next Chapter! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**CLAIRE POV**

**THE NEXT MORNING (at the hospital)**

Claire: "So, are you happy your going to be leaving the hospital tomorrow?"

Piers: "Kind of."

Claire: "Why, kind of?"

Piers: "Its just that here they give you free ice cream."

Claire: "Haha, and I was getting a little worried! Hey, since all of this was my fault I'll get you some ice cream when ever you want it. Ok?"

Piers: "Ok!"

Claire: "Alright well I have to go."

Piers: "Where are you going?"

Claire: "Well, I'm going to hang out with Debbie."

Piers: "Wow, you two sure do get along, don't you!"

Claire: "Yep! She's the best!"

Piers: "You can go if you give me a ride somewhere tomorrow."

Claire: "Alright, fine. See you tomorrow!"

Claire got out of the room and head over to her car at the parking lot. Once she was in her car she started heading over to the address that Debbie gave her. Once she arrived at the address she realized that it was Piers's house. Claire then walked to the door and rang the door bell only to be greeted by the annoyed Katie. (Piers's mom)

Katie: "Oh, come in I guess."

Claire: "Uhh, Debbie called me over."

Katie: "You can go get her, she is up in her room."

Claire: "Ok, but what room is she in?"

Katie: "I am leaving the house so don't break anything."

Claire: "Ok, but-"

Katie: "Bye." (she said as she left the house)

I guess I'll just have to figure out where Debbie is on my own. Claire started walking upstairs looking in rooms. Lets try this room. She opened the door to the first room she saw and walked in. Oh, its just Katie's room. Then she opened the next door she found and walked in. Well, this doesn't look like Debbie's room but I think it's Piers's room. Well, since I'm here it wouldn't hurt to look around a little. Should I look through his desk or his closet first? OH MY GOD! I'm losing it, I shouldn't be in here in the first place! Claire was to caught up in her thoughts to notice Debbie standing at the door.

Debbie: "So Claire, did you find something you like in there?"

Claire: "Oh uh I was just uhhh"

Debbie: "I get it, you want to know what your boyfriend's room looks like."

Claire: "BOYFRIEND!? He is not my boyfriend, I was just a little lost!" (she said with her face as red as her hair)"

Debbie: "You were lost in my brother's room?"

Claire: "Yeah, it's like a maze in here."

Debbie: "Yeah ok sure."

Claire: "So uhh why did you call me over to your house?" (she said while walking towards Debbie)

Debbie: "Well..."

**Alright guys, I hope you liked that chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys, I realized that the last few chapters were pretty short but thats only because I started doing 2 chapters per day again soooooo yeah.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire: "So why did you call me over to your house?"

Debbie: "Well..."

Claire: "Tell me."

Debbie: "Well it is sort of 2 things."

Claire: "Then tell me both."

Debbie: "Well my first one was to simpily hang out with you and the second one was to ask you if you wanted to seepover tomorrow. I wasn't sure if you were going to say yes because you are a bit older then me, thats why I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask you."

Claire: "Well I guess I could have a sleepover tomorrow. What time would you like me to come over?"

Debbie: "Well, I guess around 1:30 in the afternoon."

Claire: "Alright awesome! But I have a bit of a question."

Debbie: "Well go ahead, whats the question?"

Claire: "Why 1:30?"

Debbie: "Well, my mom doesn't like visiters around when she is around but she is leaving tomorrow at 1:00 for a work trip so I thought 'what a perfect time to have a sleepover with Claire'."

Claire: "Ohhhh, so thats why your mom Katie left when I got here."

Debbie: "Yeah she is a little wierd but once you get to know her she really is sweet."

Claire: "I'm sure she is, I mean she raised two very nice people."

Debbie: "Yep! So uhh what do you want to do?"

Claire: "Well actually I have to go to my friend Sherry, she is having some boy problems."

Debbie: "Ok, I understand."

Claire: "But you can come is you want, your really good at helping people."

Debbie: "Ok!"

Claire and Debbie drove over to Sherrys house and knocked on the door.

Sherry: "Hi Claire, hi uhhh."

Debbie: "My name Is Debroah but you can just call me Debbie."

Sherry: "Alright my name is Sherry, its very nice to meet you."

Debbie: "You too!"

Claire: "This is Piers's sister."

Sherry: "Cool, well uh you guys can come in. Debroah, you can sit over there on that chair and I will be right back with Claire."

Debbie: "Ok."

Sherry pulled Claire all the way upstairs to her room.

Claire: "So uhhh, what did you need exactly?"

Sherry: "Well, in my kitchen there was a skunk and-"

Claire: "YOU CALLED ME OVER HERE FOR A SKUNK!"

Sherry: "Let me finish."

Claire: "Ok."

Sherry: "So I saw the skunk and I paniked so I called Jake. I was screaming on the phone that there was a monster in my kitchen so he came over here in a rush and-"

Claire: "Ohhhh I see, he is here and you don't know what to do."

Sherry: "Yeah, I told him I took care of the moster and ran away so I don't know what to do now."

Claire: "YOU RAN AWAY! Hahahahaha! Ok, just let me take care of this."

Sherry: "Ok thanks!"

Claire walked downstairs and into the living room to see that Jake was sitting there looking kind of worried.

Claire: "Why do you look so worried?"

Jake: "Why are you here?"

Claire: "Sherry called me. Now don't make me ask you again, why do you look so worried?"

Jake: "Well, it's just that she was screaming on the phone and when I get here she just runs upstairs. Is she alright?"

Claire: "Yeah, she is fine. She just had to take care of some stuff. So you can leave now."

Jake: "Ok, if you say so." (he said while walking out the door)

Claire then walked back to Debbie to find that she is talking to Sherry.

Claire: "Well that was easy."

Debbie: "Yeah well I got to go, my mom needs me for something. See you tomorrow Claire." (She said while walking out the door)

Claire: "Well I guess I am going to go too. Bye Sherry!"

Sherry: "Bye!"

**Alright, I hope every one enjoyed that chapter and I will be uploading the next one's tomorrow! I also wanted to say that I am going to start a Inuyasha fan fiction and don't worry, I have a proper story line so I'm going to do it for sure. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so since I'm starting an Inuyasha fan fiction I think that I'm going to start only one chapter per day again but don't worry, I'm going to keep putting up 2 chapters a day for the rest of the week.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**CLAIRE POV**

**DEBBIE'S HOUSE (7:00)**

Claire was with Debbie watching a movie when the power went off.

Debbie: "AHHHHHH!"

Claire: "What's wrong!?"

Debbie: "Nothing, hahahaha!"

Claire: "Don't scare me like that!"

It was pitch black when they heard the front door open.

Debbie: "Uhhhhh..."

Claire: "What was that?"

Debbie: "I think that was the front door...RUN!"

Claire: "AHHHHH!"

They ran upstairs and got into Piers's room and closed the door.

Claire: "Where are we going to hide." (she wispered)

Debbie: "Under the bed."

They crawled under Piers's bed. They heard footsteps coming upstairs.

Debbie: "I think its coming in here."

Claire: "It?"

Claire noticed the door open and she heard some one enter the room and close the door again.

**PIERS POV**

Piers was getting undressed to go take a shower when heard some wispering. (he still has his boxers on) Claire jumped out from under the bed and tackled him.

Piers: "Whoa!"

Claire: "Ahhhhh! Its just Piers...IN HIS UNDER WEAR!" (she said while blushing)

Debbie: "Oh, its just you. You know that you scared the crap out of us!"

Piers: "Why is it so dark?"

Claire: "WHERE IS YOUR CLOTHES!" (she screamed trying not to look)

Piers: "I still have my boxers on."

Debbie: "The power went off, thats why its so dark."

Piers: "Well why are you in my room, and what is Claire doing here?"

Debbie: "Well, we thought you were a monster so we desided to hide in your room and Claire is here for a sleepover."

Claire was now staring at Piers's abs.

Piers: "Well I'll get some candles so we have some sort of light around here."

Claire: "I'll go with Piers." (she said still blushing)

Debbie: "I will go get changed into my pajamas, I guess."

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire and Piers started walking downstairs towards the kitchen. Oh my god! I can't stop staring at him! He looks so hot! I didn't know he had abs! No Claire, you have got to get a hold of yourself!

**Ok, I hope everybody liked that chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire: "So uhhh are you going to be here all night?"

Piers: "Yeah, its my home. I sleep here."

Claire: "Yeah, Yeah of course."

Piers: "So uhhhh when the power gets back on, do you want me to just stay in my room so you guys can do whatever?"

Claire: "No, no it is your house so you can be anywhere you want."

Piers: "Alright cool. Also, do you want me to have pants on because I can put some on if you want me to."

Claire: "I don't care, you can do whatever you want."

Piers: "Well here are the candles, now lets go put them around the house. Are you ok with splitting up?"

Claire: "Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Piers: "Well, my sister is afraid of the dark so I just thought that you might be to."

Claire: "Oh ok."

Piers: "Actually I'm going to check on her right now, I'll be right back."

Claire: "Ok."

Hopefuly he will keep his pants off, I mean he sould put some pants on...How am I suppost to stay 'cool' tonight if he is only wearing boxers? I know! I will just avoid him! I am so smart! She thought as she placed the candles around the house.

**PIERS POV**

Piers: "Hey, are you alright?"

Debbie: "Yeah, can you come downstairs with me?"

Piers: "Sure."

Debbie: "Can you carry me?"

Piers: "Why?"

Debbie: "I'm scared that I will trip on something."

Piers: "Fine."

Debbie jumped on Piers's back and they started to walk down stairs.

Debbie: "Claire, where are you?"

Claire: "Right here."

Debbie: "Do you want a ride?" (she said while winking)

Claire: "Uhhhh I don't know..."

Debbie: "Come on!"

Claire: "Ok." (she said while blushing)

Piers dropped Debbie and picked up Claire.

Debbie: "Isn't it fun?"

Claire: "Haha, yeah!"

Debbie: :I know, lets all have a race. Ok?"

Claire: "It sounds like a plan!"

Piers: "Do I get any say in this?"

Debbie: "Sure, what do you have to say?"

Piers: "Ok uhhhh...I got it! The losers have to run around the block with only a bathing suit on."

Debbie: "Thats awesome!"

Claire: "And the winner gets the rest of the cake thats in the kitchen!"

Debbie: "Great!"

Piers: "Well, where are we going to race?"

Debbie: "To the end of the hall and back."

Claire: "Ok 1. 2. 3. GO!

All three of them dashed to the end of the hall and sprinted back. Debbie came in 1st place, Piers came in 2nd, and Claire got 3rd.

Debbie: "Claire, why are you so slow?"

Claire: "I'm not slow, you guys are just so fast!"

Piers: "Well, it looks like me and Claire have to go run around the block with only are bathing suits."

Debbie: "Its funny because its 9:30 and its raining outside!"

Claire: "Well, we lost fair and square, we have to do it."

Piers: "Yeah I guess, I'm going to go put my bathing suit on."

Claire: "Can I use one of your bathing suits Debbie?"

Debbie: "Sure, go in my room and its right on my dresser."

Claire: "Ok, thanks."

**Alright, I hope you liked that chapter! I'll be uploading the next 2 chapters tomorrow. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sooooo sorry everybody, I wanted to update so badly but my internet was down and now I'm on vaction! Since I am on vacation I won't be updating as much, my parents don't give me a lot of time in the hotel room.**

**I also wanted to tell you guys that I am going to be trying a Darker Than Black fan fiction because my Inuyasha fan fiction is not so popular, but if you do read my Inuyasha fan fiction don't worry because I will be continuing it soon.**

**Anyways, I will still be uploading 1 chapter every other day for my Resident Evil fan fiction but don't worry, my vacation ends on tuesday so I think I will be able to get back on track on wednesday! I will be uploading a chapter today so stay tuned for that! :)**

**-Francesca3234 :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire: "Has he come out of his room yet?" (she wispered from the top of the stairs)

Debbie: "No, why?"

Claire came down the stairs covering her chest area.

Claire: "Your top for the bathing suit makes my breasts look huge!"

Debbie: "Let me see."

Claire opened up her arm revealing her breasts.

Debbie: "Oh my god, they look huge!"

Claire: "I know, I know. Is there any other top you have that I can use?"

Debbie: "Sorry, no."

Just then Piers walked into the room, Claire's face turned cherry red as she stood there to shocked to move. He was looking at her, she didn't know what he thought.

**PIERS **

Her breasts...THEY ARE HUGE! What am I suppost to do, just stand here staring at her or walk away like I didn't see anything.

Claire: "DON'T STARE AT ME!" (she yelled embarssed)

Piers: "O-Ok." (he said quikly turning around and covering his face)

Claire quikly ran to the upstairs bathroom and locked herself in there.

Debbie: "Where are you going!?"

Piers: "Can I look now?"

Debbie: "Yes Piers, you can look now."

Piers: "Where is she?"

Debbie: "I think she locked herself in the bathroom."

Piers: "Why?"

Debbie: "BECAUSE YOU STARED AT HER!"

Piers: "I'm sorry but you can't expect me to not stare at her when her breasts look that big!"

Debbie: "Go apoligise to her right now!"

Piers: "But what am I-"

Debbie: "RIGHT NOW!"

Piers: "Your harsh..." (he said while walking upstairs)

Debbie: "I am going to tell you what to say. Ok?" (she said while following him)

Piers: "Ok, thanks."

They were standing at the bath room door wondering what to say.

Debbie: "You go first."

Piers: "Ok. Hey, umm Claire?"

Claire: "What?" (she said while trying to dry her tears)

Piers: "Do you want to come out of there and talk?"

Claire: "No!"

Piers: "Why not?"

Claire: "Because you think I look like a hoe with big breasts!"

Piers: "Who said that?"

Claire: "I could see it in your face!"

Piers: "Sorry for staring, I was only staring because you looked so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off you because your beauty was pulling me in..."

Debbie: "Good choice of words. Did it come from a book?" (she wispered to him)

Piers: "No, it was kind of what I felt when looking at her." (he wispered back)

Debbie: "Really, I wish I had a boyfriend like you."

Claire: "Is that what you really think of me?"

Piers: "Yes, and I'm sure that every man on earth thinks the same thing."

Claire then opened the door with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

Claire: "Thank you so much!" (she said while still hugging him)

Piers: "No problem."

Debbie: "You know that you guys still have to run around the block in the rain."

Piers: "Yeah. Here, why don't you use one of my shirts so no one stares at you. I don't want anyone trying to stare at my woman."

Claire: "haha yeah..."

**CLAIRE POV**

Did he just call me his woman!

**Alright guys, that was the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next one! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**CLAIRE POV**

Did he just call me his woman!? Does that mean that he likes me too? He has to after all those compliments he gave me...

Piers: "Lets get going." (He said while walking through the door)

Debbie: "Have fun you guys!"

I need to show him some how that I like him... Claire then took his hand and held it against hers, Piers looked at her and smiled. His smile is amazing... Did he smile because he likes me too? UGGGH! This is sooo hard! Claire was to busy in her thoughts to notice that they were in the street with the rain pouring everywhere.

Piers: "Are you ready?"

Claire: "Huh? Oh! Yeah..."

Piers: "Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!"

Both of them ran, just like that and Claire's head was clear. She didn't worry about what he thought of her, all she realized is that she is in love with this man and she wants to spend the rest of the day with him.

After running for 15 minutes, Claire stepped on a rock and cut her on her leg. But she was happy because Piers had to carry her to his house bridal stile. When they got to his house he sat her down on his bed and went to go look for some bandages with no luck.

Claire: "Hey, do you know where debbie is?"

Piers: "Yeah, she left a note saying that she went out to go get some brownies."

Claire: "Well, I we are stuck in your house without any power. What are we suppost to do?"

Piers: "Well we can watch a movie."

Claire: "Can we watch a romantic movie!"

Piers: "Why?"

Claire: "Because those are the best!"

Piers: "I want to watch a action movie."

Claire: "Awwww, come on please. I am hurt."

Piers: "I guess.."

Claire: "Thanks Piers, your the best!"

Piers: "Alright I am going to make some popcorn, you try an find a movie."

Claire: "Ok!"

Piers walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Claire: "Now is my chance, I can look around his room."

Claire went to his desk and searched it only to find that there was only homework, then she searched through his dresser and found a picture of him and her dancing together at the halloween party.

Claire: "Awwww, he has a picture of us together. Then again he has a picture of him and Chris soooo...Oh my god! I have to look for a movie before he finds out that I was looking through his-"

Piers: "I already found out."

Claire: "Shit..."

Piers: "Since you were looking through my stuff, we get to watch a zombie movie."

Claire: "Your not mad?"

Piers: "No, people do it all the time."

Claire: "Really? Why?"

Piers: "Well people think...never mind, its nothing really."

Claire: "If you say so but if you want to tell me you can."

Piers: "Its not that it is personal, it is just a long story and I would rather watch a zombie movie."

Claire: "Alright but I have to tell you that I am not scared of zombies."

Piers: "No, you are not scared of BOW's. Zombies are different."

Claire: "Ok whatever."

**PIERS POV**

They watched the movie but by the end of it Claire was asleep and Debbie already went to her room to sleep. She is so beautiful...I guess it would be mean to wake her up so I will just sleep with her on the couch. I hope she wont mind.

**I hope everybody liked that chapter! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**CLAIRE POV**

Claire woke up to find that she was sleeping with Piers on the couch. She quikly jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen with her face as red as a tomato.

Oh my god! Was I just sleeping with him on the couch!? Ohhh I hope I didn't wake him up...

Piers: "Good morning."

Claire: "Oh! Uhhh, good morning."

Piers: "Whould you like some coffee?"

Claire: "Yeah thanks."

Piers: "No problem."

Claire: "Do you know where Debby is?"

Piers: "Yeah, she went to collage so its just going to be you and me today."

Claire: "Huh?"

Piers: "Well not for the whole day, because we have to go to work."

Claire: "Oh yeah work...What time is it?"

Piers: "12:00."

Claire: "12:00 IN THE AFTERNOON?!"

Piers: "Yep."

Claire: "I am so late!"

Piers: "Its alright as long as your mot late a lot."

Claire: "Well..."

Piers: "How many times have you been late?"

Claire: "Well counting today, 36."

Piers: "36! Get ready quick, I am taking you to work."

Claire: "We only have 30 minutes, we won't make it."

Piers: "Did you forget? Your looking at a former race car driver."

Claire: "Just because you have a race car and a race car suit doesn't mean you use to be a race car driver."

Piers: "Here is your proof."

Claire: "Well..."

Piers: "What is race car spelled back-words?"

Claire: "What?"

Piers: "Race car."

Claire: "Really?"

Piers: "Yeah, try writing it down."

Claire: "Oh shit, we only have 25 minutes left!"

Piers: "Then go and get ready."

Claire: "Roger."

**10 MINUTES LATER (in the race car)**

Claire: "We only have 15 minutes left!"

Piers: "don't worry we will make it."

After 10 minutes of crazy driving they finally made it to work. They walked in casually and went their seperate ways.

**IN THE CAFITERIA**

Claire: "Hey guys! How is it going?"

Jill: "Good."

Sherry: "Its doing great!"

Chris: "As long as Jill is here everything is perfect."

Claire & Sherry: "Awwwwww!"

Jill: "Cut the crap Chris, I am still mad at you."

Claire & Sherry: "Ohhhhhh!"

Chris: "I told you I was sorry. Can you please forgive me? I wouldn't be able to live without you? Please forgive me babe."

Claire & Sherry: "Awwwwww!"

Jill: "Fine, just stop calling me babe."

Chirs: "Ok my love."

Jill: "Uggh. I have to go, see yo later Chris."

Chris: "Alright my love." (he said while Jill walked away)

Sherry: "So Claire..."

Chris: "How was you night with Piers?"

AHHHHH! How did they find out!

**I am sooooo sorry guys, it has been sooooo long since I last updated and I apoligise for that. It has just been so hard with school and projects and I am trying to start a new Inuyasha fan fiction. But believe me, I am trying to update quick so stay tuned for the next chapter and feel free to talk to me if you want just send me a PM. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

CLAIRE POV

Claire: "Nothing happened Chris!"

Chris: "Sure..."

Claire: "Seriously! You believe me, right Sherry."

Sherry: "Anything could have happened."

Claire: "What!?"

Chris: "Hahaha!"

Claire: "I did nothing!"

Sherry: "Yeah, you AND Piers did something."

Claire: "Ahhhhh!"

Chris: "This is so funny, hahaha!"

Claire: "Yeah soooo funny. Ha-ha-ha..." (she said sarcasticly)

Sherry: "Awww come on Claire, we were just playing with you."

Chris: "Yeah."

Claire: "Whatever." (she said while leaving the table)

Ugggggh! Whatever, I'm just going to talk to Jill because she never mean to me."

PIERS POV

Jill: "So Piers, did you make a move?"

Piers: "Kind of..."

Jill: "What do you mean by 'kind of'?"

Piers: "Well, I called her really beautiful a couple of times, I sort of staired at her breasts a little, and we kind of slept together."

Jill: "WHAT YOU SLEPT WITH HER!?"

Piers: "No not like that! We were watching a movie and we fell asleep on the couch together."

Jill: "Then how did you see her breasts?"

Piers: "Well we were in bathing suits and her breasts looked huge in the bathing suit that she had..."

Jill: "Alright so what about the whole 'beautiful' thing?"

Piers: "She thought that she didn't look good in the bathing suit that she had on so I told her that she looked beautiful."

Jill: "Was she?"

Piers: "Yeah." (he said while turning his head to hide his blush)

Jill: "You really like her, right?"

Piers: "Yes.."

Jill: "Good."

Claire: "What is good?"

Jill: "Nothing!"

Claire: "Ok?"

Piers: "Hey Claire, how is it going?"

Claire: "Awesome! Thanks for taking me here, I would have been late and I wouldn't be so awesome right now."

Piers: "Haha, no problem."

Jill: "You have a mission with Chris in 20 minutes, you should go get ready."

Piers: "Alright, see you later guys."

Claire: "Ok bye!" (she said while waving to him as he left)

Jill: "So did you want to talk to me?"

Claire: "Yeah sort of..."

Jill: "Alright, whats up?"

Claire: "Well what does it mean when somebody says 'my lady'?"

Jill: "Many things...Was it Piers who said that?"

Claire: "Yeah."

Jill: "Then it ment something like he doesn't want anybody else to have you and he might want you."

Claire: "Really?"

Jill: "That is what I'm thinking."

Claire: "Awesome!"

Jill: "You really like him don't you?"

Claire: "Yep, he is sweet, handsome, tough, and he is a really good driver!"

Jill: "Oh yeah, he use to race right?"

Claire: "Yeah, I got a taste of that this morning..."

Jill: "That sounds creepy..."

Claire: "What I mean is that I was with him when we raced over here."

Jill: "Cool."

Claire: "Yeah, I wonder if he still races?"

Jill: "Well Chris says that he races sometimes so maybe I can ask Chris if we could tag along."

Claire: "What? He went to races and he didn't take me?"

Jill: "Well you felt bad for not being able to take Sherry."

Claire: "Ohhhhh! We should take Sherry and Jake!"

Jill: "Your wish is my command."

Claire: "Awesome!"

ATHOUR NOTE-I hope you liked that chapter! Feel free to review and comment! :)


	25. Chapter 25

ATHOUR NOTE-Ok, if something is writen in **bold **writing, that means they are thinking it.

CHAPTER 25

CLAIRE POV

AT ONE OF PIERS' RACES (7:30pm)

Claire: "Oh my god! We get V.I.P. passes! AWESOME!"

Jill: "Calm down Claire, we don't want to look like we have never been here before."

Claire: "But I have not."

Jill: "Nobody needs to know that."

Claire: "Oh look there is Sherry and Jake!" (she said while running towards Sherry)

Sherry: "Hey Claire! Thanks for inviting us!"

Jake: "Yeah thanks."

Claire: "So I see that you two are 'together'."

Sherry: "No its not like that." (she said while blushing)

Jake: "Is their a problem with being my girl?"

Sherry: "No." (she said while looking down with her cherry red face)

Jake: "Haha! Alright Super Girl." (he said while putting an arm around Sherry)

Claire: "Oh I see Chris. Got to go!" (she said while running towards Chris)

Jill: "Where is Piers?"

Chris: "He is over there getting preped." (he said while pointing over to a racing car)

Claire: "Can I go see him?"

Jill: "Thats what the V.I.P. pass is for."

Claire: "Ok." (she said while running towards Piers and jumping up to hug him)

Piers: "Hey Claire!" (he said while grabbing her and hugging her)

Claire: "So are you ready for your race?"

Piers: "Yeah, it looks like I am up. I going to win it for you Claire." (he said while getthing into his race car and driving to the race track)

Jill: "That was so cute."

Claire: "He is so sweet..." (I said while blushing so much)

AFTER THE FIRST RACE (8:15pm)

Claire: "Well it looks like he won! Lets go see him!"

Chris: "Alright."

The to siblings walked over to the preping station to find a girl hugging Piers.

Piers: "Hey Claire! Hey Captin!"

Claire: "Hey Piers, is this another sister you have?"

Piers: "No, this is my friend. Her name is Helena."

Claire: "Nice to meet you I'm Claire."

Chris: "Yeah, and I'm Chris."

Helena: "Yeah...So baby, do you want to get something to eat."

Chris: "Baby?"

Piers: "Ummmm, can I talk to you over there, Helena?"

Helena: "Sure baby."

PIERS POV

Piers: "I told you that we are not together anymore."

Helena: "I know I made a bad mistake by cheeting on you so give another chance."

Piers: "No, its over Helena."

Helena: "What are you with that red head whore."

Piers: "Don't say that about Claire! She is sweet, caring, and beautiful."

Helena: "You mean you are with her!?"

Piers: "Helena, I think its time for you to go."

Helena: "Yeah I'm out of here! But I'll be back!"

CLAIRE POV

**What the hell! He already has a girlfriend! Then what was all that "your the most beautiful girl in the world" crap!**

Piers: "Sorry about that guys."

Chris: "No problem."

Claire: "I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" (she said pretending not to care)

Piers: "I don't, she is just my friend."

Claire: "Stop lying, she called you baby!"

Piers: "She-"

Claire: "Ugggh!" (she said while storming off)

ATHOUR NOTE-Whoa! Big cliff-hangger right! Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! :)


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

PIERS POV

Chris: "What the hell was that!"

Piers: "..."

Chris: "Who was that!"

Piers: "That was Helena, my ex-girlfriend..."

Chris: "Shit man! Are you still in to her!?"

Piers: "Of course not! Claire is all I care about!"

Chris: "Ok ok, I will tell Helena to back off and you will tell Claire whats up. Ok?"

Piers: "Alright." (he said while running to Claire)

CHRIS POV

Chris started running in the direction that Helena went in but he found Jill instead.

Chris: "Hey Jill! Have you seen a girl with mid length dark brown hair about your hight?"

Jill: "Sorry no but I got some more important news."

Chris: "But Claire and Piers got in a fight and I need to tell th-"

Jill: "Chris, I'm pregnant."

Chris: "What!?"

Jill: "Calm down."

Chris: "My main question is...HOW IN HELL ARE YOU SO CALM!? YOU HAVE A LIVING CHILD IN YOUR BELLY!"

Jill: "Say it louder, I don't think Africa heard." (she said sarcasticlly)

Chris: "This is big! Oh my god, I'm going to be a father!" (he said while hugging Jill)

Jill: "Chris, you can let go now."

Chris: "Yeah sorry." (he said while letting go of her)

Jill: "Well we can talk more about this later, we need to take care of Piers and Claire's problem."

Chris: "Alright so Piers is talking to Claire about it right now so all we have to do is tell Piers' ex-girlfriend, Helena, to back off."

Jill: "Alright, no problem."

Chris: "Oh my god!"

Jill: "What?"

Chris: "There she is!" (He said while running towards her)

Helena: "Oh, your that Chris guy."

Chris: "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

Helena: "Oh yeah. What about?"

Chris: "You and Piers' relationship."

Jill: "Sorry but Piers is already taken so we just need you to back off. Ok?"

Helena: "No can do, I still have strong feelings for Piers, and I know he has the same for me. I just need to help him realize it."

Jill: "Listen, if he really loves you then he will find out on his own time. So don't push it honey, just wait for it to happen."

Chris: "My wise girlfriend is right."

Helena: "Yeah, your right. I'm sorry."

Jill: "Its alright."

PIERS POV

**Man, this is one of the worst times to show up Helena. Yes, I found Claire!**

Piers: "I'm not dating Helena."

Claire: "Then why did she call you baby?!"

Piers: "Claire, she is just my ex-girlfriend. She hasn't gotten over me yet, I guess. I promise, I am not with her at all."

Claire: "Are you sure?"

Piers: "Of course I am, your the only girl I see."

Claire: "Sorry Piers." (she says while hugging him)

Piers: "No I'm sorry, I should have told you." (he said while hugging her back)

CLAIRE POV

**I can't believe I got mad at him for nothing!Oh my god! Why am I so mad anyways, its not like we are dating yet! I feel terrible, I put him through this even though we are not dating...Oh well!**

AUTHOUR NOTE-Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The whole 'Jill is pregnant' idea was from a smart follower named ca800. She/he also had the 'Piers's ex-girlfriend comes' idea. Have a nice day everyone! :)


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

CHRIS POV

AT WORK (in office)

Claire: "So why did you call us all to your office?"

Sherry: "Yeah, I was sort of doing important paper work."

Piers: "Why do you have such a big smile Captin?"

Chris: "Well I wanted to tell you all very big news..."

Claire: "Well go on with it!"

Chris: "Jill's pregnant!"

Sherry: "W-With your child?"

Chris: "Would I be this happy if it was Jake's child?" (he said sarcasticly)

Claire: "Y-You had sex with her!? When did this happen?!"

Chris: "Yeah I have sex with her all the time."

Piers: "Well congradulations Captin. I think I will leave now." (he said while walking out of the office)

Claire: "So how are you going to do this Chris?"

Chris: "What do you mean?"

Claire: "How are you going to take care of Jill when your job needs a lot of attention?"

Chris: "It will all work out."

Claire: "You guys are going to start acting like your married. You guys will have to move in together to save money."

Chris: "Why do we need to save money?"

Claire: "Because Jill is not going to be making money for a while and there is going to be a bady that you need to care for properly, and since you guys have such a big job you won't be able to look after your child all the time. You will need a nanny."

Chris: "Can you be our nanny?"

Claire: "Yeah sure whatever. I have to go now, I got some paper work to fill out."

Chris: "But..." (she already left)

**I need to talk to Jill.** He ran over to Jill's office to find that she was talking to Piers. Chris walked in.

Chris: "So you left me to go talk to her."

Piers: "Sorry Captin."

Chris: "I was joking." (He said patting Piers on the back)

Jill: "Did you want to talk to me Chris?"

Chris: "Yeah I needed to talk about the baby and us."

Jill: "Go on."

Chris: "Well Claire was talking about us moving in together for the baby."

Jill: "So your saying you want to move in with me."

Chris: "I want you, Jill Vanlentine, to move in with me." (he said getting on one knee)

Jill: "This is not a marrige proposal, get up."

Chris: "Will you?" (he said getting up)

Jill: "Will I what?"

Chris: "We just went over this. Will you move in with me?"

Jill: "Yeah, I guess its a good idea."

Chris: "Whats going on Jill?"

Jill: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Chris: "You seem kind of distant."

Jill: "Oh don't worry, I'm just thinking."

Chris: "Are you sure?"

Jill: "Yeah I'm sure. You can leave now."

Chris: "Alright, bye." (he said before kissing her lightly on the lips and leaving)

JILL POV

Piers: "I think its normal for pregnant woman to be acting like this so don't worry."

Jill: "Alright thanks for talking with me."

Piers: "No problem, anytime."

Jill: "No, seriously. You have been doing a lot for others, and your job does not require you to be doing all these things so from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Piers: "Its alright, really."

Jill: "Alright."

Piers walked out of the room, Jill just sat down and took a nap.

ATHOUR NOTE-Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Stay tuned for the next one and have a nice day! :)


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

CLAIRE POV

Claire was playing video games at Chris's house (in the living room) when she heard someone walk though the door.

Claire: "Hey Chris, is that you? I need to talk with you again!"

Piers: "No, its Piers. Sorry to disappoint you."

Claire: "Oh...what are you do-AHHHHH DAMMIT!"

Piers: "Whats wrong?!" (he said while running into the living room)

Claire: "Nothing I just lost my kill streak."

Piers: "Your kill streak?"

Claire: "Yeah, I'm playing COD BO2."

Piers: "COD BO2?"

Claire: "Call Of Duty Black Ops 2."

Piers: : "Ohhhh..."

Claire: "You don't know what that is, do you?"

Piers: "Some sort of game?"

Claire: "OH MY GOD! YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!?"

Piers: "Sorry?"

Claire: "You play video games right?"

Piers: "I played once with Chris."

Claire: "And what game was that?"

Piers: "I think it was...Halo?"

Claire: "Ohhhh ok so you played Halo. Which one?"

Piers: "Reach?"

Claire: "Oh great, thats like my favorite one!" (she said while walking over to a big box)

Piers: "What are you doing?"

Claire: "Getting it."

Piers: "What do you mean?"

Claire: "we are going to play it."

Piers: "Sorry Claire but I have to do work."

Claire: "Then why are you here?"

Piers: "I had to pick something up for Chris and Jill."

Claire: "Because thats totally work. What do you have to pick up for them anyways?"

Piers: "Well I'm here to grab money, then I have to go to some baby store and get stuff for them."

Claire: "Ohhh so you are here to get some money. I'm guessing Chris told you where he hid his money."

Piers: "Yeah."

Claire: "Can you tell me!"

Piers: "No, sorry Claire. I already go it anyways."

Claire: "Can I come with you to get the baby stuff?"

Piers: "Sure."

AT BABY STORE

Claire: "So what did they need?"

Piers: "A milk sucker thing."

Claire: "What the hell is that."

Piers: "Like you put this pump thing on to your breast to take milk out or something."

Claire: "Lets just ask a store person."

Piers: "Ma'am, I was wondering if you could help me find something."

Store Worker: "Sure thing honey. What do you need?"

Piers: "I need a Breast pumper thing."

Store Worker: "I think I know what your talking about." (She said while walking over to a section of the store)

Claire: "I guess we follow." (She said while Piers and her followed the worker)

Store Worker: "Here you are. Now they come in different shapes so we have to measure your breast ma'am."

Claire: "What!? No no no, this is not for me."

Store Worker: "Ohhhh sorry ma'am." (she said while walking away)

Piers: "That was weird."

Claire: "Yeah whatever lets just get a large."

Piers: "No she's more like a medium."

Claire: "You pay attention to her breasts!?"

Piers: "No you got it wrong, its not like I stare at them or anything."

Claire: "Yeah right pervert."

Piers: "I-Uhhhhg its no use."

Claire: "Lets just pay for this stuff and get out of here."

Piers: "Alright."

AUTHOR NOTE-Sorry it took so long for me to update I was just reading other fan fictions. I love reading fan fictions but creating them for other peoples enjoyment is WAY better! Have a nice day everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 ... kind of

Sorry everyone! Not a real chapter hahahah! Anyways, I really wanted thank you guys for all of the reveiws, favorites, and follows in a fun way! So here is what I'm thinking, I am going to have a bit of a contest! YAY! So the contest is...if any of you guys can guess where I was born you get to be a character in this fan fiction! Cool, right! I will give you a bit of a hint: I was not born in the USA and it is kind of cold where I was born... If nobody gets it I will pick who was the closest or just ask a different question.

.

Back to the whole "Thank You" thing. Seriously guys, you are the reason I keep doing this. I wouldn't be writing without you. Its like we have a deal, I write and you like HAHAHA! I crack my self up sometimes! I really shouldn't laugh at my own jokes... Anyways, you are all a big part of this and...(Big finish everyone)...

.

.

**THANK YOU!**** :)**

.

.

_For the contest you can put your answer in a review or just PM me. If you got it right I would PM you and ask for your name and what not for the story. And if you got it wrong I would still PM you something. So keep checking your PM thing. I will announce the winner on Monday. Good luck and have fun everyone! :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you everybody for reading. Now I am sure everyone wants to see who won the contest so the winner is...(Drum Roll Everybody)...__**TheHappening**__! He guessed correctly with England! He will be introduced in the story as a character named Liam. He will also be Sherry's cousin. Well here is the 30th chapter!_

CHAPTER 30

CLAIRE POV

Claire: "So why am I going to a family dinner with you?"

Sherry: "Because I have to bring a close friend and Jake had other plans."

Claire: "WHAT?! Jake was your first choice!?"

Sherry: "Hehe, yeah..."

Claire: "Whatever, you have to buy me ice cream."

Sherry: "Fine. But just to let you know, we are just stopping by to pick up my cousin."

Claire: "Why are we picking your cousin up?"

Sherry: "Because he is going to be living with me now since he got into the B.S.A.A.."

Claire: "Ohhhhhh, so whats his name?"

Sherry: "Why don't you ask him your self." (she said while pointing at a man)

The man dark brown hair that was in a buzz (buzz cut) with slightly tanned skin and gray blue eyes.

Sherry: "Its nice to see you again. I would like to introduce you to my great friend Claire."

Liam: "Its very nice to meet you Claire. I'm Liam, Sherry's cousin."

Claire: "Its nice to meet you too! But I think we should go, Piers is waiting at your house to pick me up."

Sherry: "Fine, alright lets go."

AT SHERRY'S HOUSE

DEBBIE POV

Debbie: "Hey Claire!" (She yelled as Claire came out of Sherry's car)

Claire: "Hey Debbie! Where's Piers?"

Debbie: "He is sick, he told me to pick you up and show you a great time at the fair."

Sherry: "Oh thats cool. Hey do you want to meet my cousin Liam?"

Debbie: "Sure!"

Liam: "Hello, my name is Liam. Whats your name?"

Debbie: "Uhhhh m-my name is Debrah but y-you can just call me Debbie."

**Ummmm w-why am I acting like this? Ohhhhhh I know why...WHAT!? I can't really like him already!? I just met him...but when I look into his eyes, it seems like I have known him for years...Alright, I just need to pull it together. Its just a cru-.**

Liam: "Are you alright?"

Debbie: "Who? Me?" (She said pointing to her self)

Liam: "Yes..."

Debbie: "Oh yeah I'm just fine, I'm just running late for something soooo lets go Claire."

Debbie then took Claire by the hand and ranto the car.

_Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I hope you all like the new character! I am going to try and have more of these contests because I want all of you to have a chance to be a character. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)_


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

CLAIRE POV

Debbie drove to her house while Claire was thinking about what just happened. Once they walked through the door she decided to just ask...

Claire: "YOU LIKE HIM!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

Debbie: "What are you even talking about?"

Claire: "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Debbie: "Ok, so maybe I have a little crush on him. No big deal."

Claire: "No big deal?!"

Debbie: "At least I'm not like you and Piers."

Claire: "What do you mean by that?"

Debbie: "Everyone knows you like each other, you sort of go on dates yet your not dating."

Claire: "..."

Debbie: "Say something."

Claire: "No comment?"

Debbie: "Your saying that like its a question."

Claire: "Ummmmm...I thought we were going to the fair. What are we doing here."

Debbie: "I don't feel like the fair anymore, so we are going to help Piers."

Claire: "Why don't you feel like going to the fair?"

Debbie: "Because I always go to the fair with Piers..."

Claire: "Alright, lets go help Piers so we could go to the fair soon."

Debbie: "Sounds like a plan to me."

Debbie and Claire went to the living room where they found Piers sitting on the couch playing video games.

Debbie: "Its not good to be playing video games when your sick."

Claire: "Your playing Halo Reach without me!?"

Piers: "Sorry, I've been trying to unlock new armor."

Claire: "Trying to unlock new armor my ass! Let me play." (she said while sitting next to him on the couch)

Piers: "I couldn't help but over hear your yelling...so my dear sister likes someone?"

Debbie: "You should have been quiet Claire." (she said blushing)

Piers: "And its someone I haven't even met?"

Debbie: "Your not my dad, you don't have to know him."

Claire: "And if it makes you feel any better, Debbie just met the guy."

Piers: "Wait so you just met him, and you already have a crush on him?"

Claire: "IS THIS MOTHER FUCKER T-BAGGING ME!?"

Debbie: "What?"

Claire: "Somebody just t-bagged me on halo reach, thats all."

Debbie: "Okay..."

Piers: "Who is the guy anyway?"

Claire: "Its Sherry's cousin."

Piers: "Whats his name?"

Claire: "Liam."

Piers: "Good..."

Debbie: "Why is that good?"

Piers: "Who ever has the name Liam, is nice."

Debbie: "Okay, I'm just going to take your word for it."

Piers: "Alright well I'm feeling better so do you guys want to go to the fair?"

Claire: "HELL YES!"

Piers: "Debbie?"

Debbie: "No, I'm okay. I have some homework to do anyways."

Piers: "If you need any help with the homework I'll help you when we get back. Ok?"

Debbie: "Alright."


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have not updated in over 2 months and I feel terrible for it! There is no good excuse for what I did, but over that time I realized that my writing style isn't the best. I have way to much dialog in it. From now on I am going to start writing in one person's perspective, not as a narrator. I hope thats fine with all of you. Anyways, I hope you all can forgive me for not updating, it has just been a bit hard because in school there is just to much homework. I even have weekend homework, and I just want a A in every class. Luckly I do have an A in every class and I just hope it stays that way. From now on I am going to write 2 chapters every Saterday and the chapters are going to be longer. Well, enough of me talking, lets get to the story!_

CHAPTER 32

PIERS POV

Me and Claire just made it to the fair. Our car ride was pretty interesting, we left at 2 in the afternoon and after 2 hours of driving around we figured we were lost and about 10 minutes later we were out of gas so we got out of the car and started walking to the gas station which was about 5 miles away. 3 minutes later it started raining so we ran into an abanded house.

FLASH BACK (in abanded house)

Claire: "It just had to start raining."

Piers: "We will just have to wait until it stops."

Claire: "While we are here, why don't we check this place out."

Piers: "Alright."

We started to walk into the kitchen when we herd a noise upstaires. Me and Claire looked at each other and we slowly made our way upstaires. We walked into what seemed to be a baby's room. We saw what was making the noise. A cat...

Claire: "Good it was just a cat, I thought it was a ghost."

Piers: "Yeah...Ahhhh Chooo!"

Claire: "Bless you."

Piers: "T-Thank- Ahhh Choo!"

Claire: "Are you illergic to cats?"

Piers: "Yeah."

Claire: "Good news is, it stopped raining."

END OF FLASH BACK

It is now 8 at night and we are walking into the fair.

Claire: "We are finally here!"

Piers: "Yep. So, what do you want to do first?"

Claire: "RIDES!"

Piers: "I thought you were going to say that."

Claire: "Lets go, lets go!" (she said, pushing me towards the ride section of the fair)

After a bit of walking we stopped in front of a huge rollar coster with the name DEATH DROP.

Claire: "I want to go on this one."

Piers: "Alright."

I paided the worker and we sat down on the 2 front seats of the coster, after about 5 minutes the coster was filled with people. The worker pulled the leaver and we started moving up.

Claire: "Oh geeze, I knew this was a bad idea."

Right after she said that she gabbed my arm and started hugging it. Once I felt that she was hugging me my heart skipped a beat. I looked at her and held her hand tightly. I never realised how fagile she could be, I always saw her as someone who was never scared of anything, someone who walked into danger everyday and come out of it without even a scrach. But right now I saw that she was scared, which made me chuckle a bit, but it also made me promise that nothing would ever happen to her. I would never let anything hurt her. I droped out of thought when I herd Claire scream.

Claire: "WE ARE GOING DOWN! AHHHHHHHHH!"

After about 15 rides, Claire desided that we should try some games out.

Claire: "Ohhhhhh, how about this one!"

Worker: "Hello miss! In this game, you want to pop the balloons with this little bean bag." (he said holding up a mini bean bag)

Claire: "Pop a balloon with a bean bag?!"

Worker: "If you pop 2, you get a candy bar. If you pop 5, you get a key chain. If you pop 7, you get a little sock monkey. If you pop 10, you get a teddy bear. And if you pop 15, you get the huge stuffed bunny."

Claire: "How much?"

Worker: "1 dollar per 5 bean bags."

Claire: "Alright I'm in."

She paid a dollar and got 5 bean bags. She lost and was really sad that she didn't win anything so I thought that maybe I could give it a try. I placed 3 dollars on the counter, the worker gave me 15 bean bags. About a minute later I won.

Claire: "Yeah! Now I have a big, awesome bunny! Thanks!" (she said hugging and jumping with the bunny)

Piers: "No problem."

After about 30 minutes of games, we desided it was time to go but Claire wanted to go on one last ride...the farris wheel. I herd that the farris wheel was one of the most romantic places people could go, I wonder how its going to turn out. Right now we are at the top of the farris wheel over looking the city.

Claire: "Wow, its so beautiful."

Piers: "Yeah..."

Claire: "I always loved looking at the city."

Piers: "Yeah..."

Claire: "Don't you think its beautiful?"

Piers: "I-I think your beautiful..."

Claire: "Huh?" (she said, turning her gaze from the city to me)

Piers: "I think your beautiful."

Claire: "Wow, really?" (she said blushing)

Piers: "Yeah."

Claire jumped up and gave me a hug, which made the cart we were stitting on swing.

Claire: "Ahhhh!"

Piers: "Whoaaaa, we are going to fall." (I said, swinging the cart back and forth)

Claire: "Don't do that!"

Piers: "Whoaaa, the farris wheel is starting to move. Hahaha!"

Claire: "Hahaha!"

LATER

I dropped her off at her house around 11 at night. I'm happy because I got a kiss on the cheek at the front door. OH YEAH! WAY TO GO PIERS!

_A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Once again, sorry for not updating! I am really going to try and stay on top of things this time! I am also sorry that I don't have 2 chapters today but don't worry, I will totally have 2 long chapters next Saterday! Please review and favorite, it really helps. And if you want to start up a conversation with me, just PM me. Well, have a nice day everyone! :)_


End file.
